In doctors' offices, analytical laboratories and hospitals it is standard practice to obtain specimens of body fluids, particularly urine, from patients in order to analyze the specimens as an aid to diagnosis. Though the practice of analyzing specimens of urine and other body fluids is very old, handling of the specimens is still done in a crude fashion, with the specimens given by the patient into containers of widely varying types, frequently without covers and frequently without any truly dependable means for assuring identification of the specimen as that of a particular patient. Thus, the specimen is frequently collected in a glass bottle, carried about the office open, and simply placed on a piece of paper bearing the patient's name. In some doctors' offices, an adhesive label is applied to the side of the bottle and the patient's name written on the label. In other cases, a wide mouth container is used, a cover is provided, and the label is applied to the cover. The specimen containers are frequently without pouring spouts. In general, the practices followed in handling specimens in doctors' offices, laboratories and hospitals are unsanitary, because of spillage of portions of the specimens, and dangerous, because of the possibility of confusion resulting from failure adequately to relate the specimen to the correct patient. As a result of such problems there has been a demand for specimen containers which are more sanitary, less subject to spillage and easier to correlate with the patient. While some improvement has been achieved, there has been a continuing need for a container which could be more easily covered and sealed by the patient, would when covered not be subject to spillage, would be readily identifiable as containing a specimen from a particular patient, and would nevertheless be inexpensive.